campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Teal Nored
History Teal has a short history.In December 1997,Gustavo Nored was at the beach on vacation,he was also trying to get over the fact that he just broke up with his girlfriend,who cheated on him by running away with another man.That was where he met Atlaua.Atlaua fell in love with him instantly the moment she set eyes on him,Gustavo-a.k.a Gus- being a hopeless romantic,fell in love with her as well when he spotted her.Atlaua walked up to him and introduced herself as Carla,a local woman who lived nearby.Soon they started flirting with eachother and then Gus gave her his number and asked her to call him soon. One thing led to another,and Teal made her way into reality.Then Atlaua dissapeared,which made Gus heartbrokened,but took care of Teal like a proper father.He spent time with her,bought her a camera when she was 10,that was how she started photography.He even thought her how to fight like aztecs,and archery,as he had learnt from his own father and grandfather.Teal grew up to be confident and determined,and is now a quick fighter and skilled archer. Then Teal reached the age 14,that was when a lot of different things started to happen.The worst was on a week on her father's birthday,she was walking back home from a nearby bakery where she bought him a cake,then a strange dog like creature came and attacked her,but Teal,being quick,ducked,then ran as fast as she could back home.But the creature chased her all the way.When she reached home she quickly bolted her front door, but the creature was already crashing the door down,then her dad came.Whe Gus saw the creature he started panicking, shouting very fast in spanish. The hideous creature then finally broke the door down,then slowly it walked towrds Teal.Then her father shouted something at it,which made it turn around and walk towards Gus.A few seconds later Teal looked down and found a dagger.As the creature had it's back on her,Teal picked up the dagger,charged forward and stabbed the creature,which turned into dust.Teal and Gus stood in silence and looked at the dust. Gus was terrified,and then there was a map on the floor with a note that said: ''Follow these directions,Carla.''Gus was shocked as Carla was gone 14 years ago.Then Teal said that she thinks that she must follow these directions.Gus took one look at the map,then looked at Teal.After a looooong moment,he said yes,she must follow these directions,but she had to go on her own. Teal said it was alright,that Gus knows that she can take care of herself,then after finally convincing Gus,Teal gave him a long hug and went up to her room to get her things.She took her camera and necklace,her bow and arrow,and the dagger.She walked on foot-she took her rests once in a while-,and reached in 3 hours,thankfully without any more monsters.She got claimed by "Carla" who was actually Atlaua and lived at camp since then.She is currently Lt.Overseer of Barack J. Appearance T.png Teal2.png Teal1.png Hope.jpg TealNew.jpg Powers and Abilities Being a Child of Atlaua: *Teal can grow shark teeth and dislocate her jaw then attempt to bite one of her opponents. *Teal is able to summon a huge wave to wash away anything around the conjurer. *Teal can summon a barrier of bubbles and foams which temporarily blinds an opponent for a short while. *Teal can create a spherical dome of water that surrounds the conjurer to slow down projectiles. *Teal can innately breathe underwater and resist the pressure of the deep. *Teal is an innately excellent archers. *Teal's senses are enhanced underwater. *Teal(in her case) is able to transform into a shark,which also means that she has has more thicker durability and endurance than most demigods and mortals. *Teal is able to command and telepathically tame four or less fish for a short while. *Teal can heal minor wounds with water. *Teal,in rare cases, is able to cause any person to have a feeling that they are drowning or feel like they are being put under the immense pressures of the deep ocean, causing them to be temporarily incapacitated. Personality Teal has multiple personalities,it kind of depends on the time of the day.She can be moody and grumpy in the morning,happy,cheerful and excited at noon,then becomes wistful,quiet and thoughtful at nightime,and then the next day,it will be different,you wouldn't know what to expect.But usually,Teal is friendly and doesn't mind meeting new friends,but ask about her past she will get you.Teal has a really deep passion for photography,you will find her bringing her camera everywhere with her.She likes the colour blue.She has a habit of speaking her native tongue without realizing it. Possessions Teal has a few possessions: Bow n Arrow.jpg|Her bow and arrow Teal'dagger.jpg|Teal's dagger,it was originally her grandfather's Relationships Trivia *Teal could have been a fisherman,being a child of Atlaua,but she chose photography instead. *Teal always has her dagger with her. *Teal's name is originated from the colour teal. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Children of Atlaua Category:Demigods Category:Riri25 Category:Mexican Category:Straight Category:Lt. Overseers